My New Drug
by xD Mini xD
Summary: Les Drogues sont très mauvaises pour la Santé. Toutes y compris mais qui a dit qu'on pouvait s'en sortir voir carrément ne pas tomber dedans. Pas moi en tous cas.


**Bonjour ! **

****

Un petit passage ici pour poster un Os qui n'a rien avoir avec tous ce que j'ai écris. Ouii ouii je sais, je devrais plutot écrire le chapitre 22 des vacances à l'orphelinat que j'ai entammé,

_*Youpii ! En plus elle a entammé en pleine étude alors qu'elle devait bosser m'enfin -' Irrécupérable cette fille*_** Ohh Ta Goule la Voix ! **

**Bref revenons aux moutons ! Donc je vous poste ce Os sur la Meilleure amie (Sortie tout droit de mon imagination) de Lysander Scamender (Ouii ouii vous voyez pas, la fille de Luna & Rophl) :)**

**Sur ceux Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Marre ! Marre ! Putain ! Ça me pète les couilles ! Ok j'en ai pas mais on s'en bas les reins. Oui je suis vulgaire, oui je jure, et je m'en fous comme de ma première chaussette. Mais Merde, je suis toujours dans une situation embarrassante. Ça soule ! Comment j'en suis arrivé là !

Ça serai bien que je vous fasse un portrait de moi. Vous comprendrez un peu mieux qui je suis. Je m'appelle Myla Rochard, je suis une fille de vingt printemps. Je travaille comme Barman. J'ai arrêté les études car ça m'emmerdait royale. Mon rêve est de monter mon propre bar avec une salle de concert. La musique, c'est toute ma vie mais le reggae encore plus. Je suis ce que on peut appeler une baba cool. Je m'habille avec des sarouels, des pantalons extra large, des hauts deux fois trop grand et surtout je suis toujours habillé en couleur. Je ne comprend pas et ne comprendrai jamais les personnes qui mettent du noir en hiver alors que le temps est déjà morne. Un peu de couleur mon Dieu dans cette Vie. J'ai des dreadlocks sur tout les cheveux avec des attébas en prime. Je suis une fumeuse de Cigarettes mais aussi de Joints en fêtes. Je ne suis pas une droguée comme tous le monde le pense. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le look de ce qu'on croit drogués que je le suis. Oui, je fume de la drogue de temps en temps. Mais qui ne l'a pas fait ? Je vis ma Vie mais en tous cas je ne suis pas accro. Je suis une droguée de musique. Je ne peux pas me passer de cela. J'en écoute vingt quatre sur vingt quatre. Si je m'écouterai, je travaillerai même avec la musique. Dès fois cela m'arrive mais j'évite car Monsieur le Patron n'ai pas très content. Et je me suis déjà fait virer huit fois en deux ans. Je suis comment dire, une rebelle dans notre société. Je n'aime pas l'autorité et je le fais bien comprendre. Je hais le modèle de notre société. Je hais la mode, j'en suis allergique. Je hais la société en général. Je suis en désaccord pour presque tout. Mais cela n'est pas le plus important. Je suis célibataire depuis six mois. Le pied vu mon ex. J'ai le chique de choisir mes mecs. Je suis une fille assez bizarre. Mais qui n'ai pas bizarre ? En tous cas, moi je ne fais presque jamais comme tout le monde. Je n'aime pas faire comme tous le monde. Je suis allergique au copier-coller. Et je suis chiante et râleuse. Française, on se refait pas. Voilà en gros sur moi.

Pourquoi je jure ? Car ce qui me sert d'amis m'ont fait un coup bas mais alors vraiment bas. Aujourd'hui est le jour de mes vingt ans. Et ce jour, au moment ou je vous parle, je travaille. Faut bien gagner sa vie si on veut survivre dans ce monde de riches. Il était minuit du matin et la soirée ne faisait que de commencer. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que je travaillais dans un bar boite de nuit. Donc je travaillais tranquillement, si je peux appeler cela tranquillement vu la foule qu'il y a quand mes traites d'amis arrivèrent. Déjà j'ai trouvé cela suspect de les voir tous arriver alors que d'habitude ils ne sont pas tous là. Mais j'aurais du me méfier quand j'ai vu ma meilleur amie alias Lysander Scamander. Ah oui, je vous ai pas dit, ma meilleure amie est une sorcière, mes amis des sorciers et moi une cracmol de surcroit. Mais bon, je le vis bien. Ce qui se moquent de moi, je les emmerde profondément et souvent ils voient mon doigt. Bref ma meilleure amie qui est revenu en France pour cette événement qu'est mon anniversaire, est allé voir le patron et lui a demandé de me laisser partir avant la fin du service. Moi comme une conne, je ne résiste pas, je suis mes ennemies hors de mon lieu de travail comme un toutou suivant son maitre. Ma meilleure ennemie à ce moment là pris ma main et je ne compris pas tous de suite, je me retrouvé dans une salle remplie de personne que j'ai vu dans ma courte vie me souhaitant un Joyeux Anniversaire. Et surtout Lui. Lui, la personne la plus charismatique, la personne qui arrive à me sortir de mes gonds, la personne la plus emmerdante sur terre après moi, la personne pour qui je ferai tout, la personne qui ne me voit pas et la personne dont je suis en totale niaiserie. Je ne dis pas « Amoureuse » car je ne le suis pas. Comment l'être alors que je lui ai parlé -Quoi ?- une petite trentaine de fois dans mes vingts d'existence ? Non je ne peux pas être amoureuse, mais je suis attiré par lui et niaise dès qu'il est dans les parages.

Cette personne a un nom. Lorcan Scamander. Oui vous avez bien compris. Le frère Jumeau de ma meilleure amie. Lorcan Scamander, sorcier, vingt ans, étudiant en histoire, en couple avec une pouffiasse, aussi drogué que moi de musique, blond aux yeux marrons. Bref celui qui me rend complétement Niaise. Est qu'est que j'ai horreur d'être dans cet état ? Je me sens faible.

Bref, Mission de ce soir Myla _« Éviter Beau-gosse ! ». _La mission je l'ai tenu un bon moment mais il y a eu un trou qui a tout écroulé. En début de soirée ce qui veut de minuit à cinq de matin, je l'ai évité. J'ai parlé avec plein de monde, fumé et bu plus que nécessaire. Mais c'est mes vingts ans, j'ai le droit de m'éclater. Si ! On va bien s'entendre. Bref, venons à nos moutons donc à six heures, j'ai joué un jeu de la mort qui tue alias le Friman contre Hugo Weasley, mon meilleur ami. J'ai fini dans un état et lui aussi en passant. C'est pour cela que à sept heures je me retrouvais à me trémousser sur le bar avec une bouteille de Wisky Pur Feu dans les mains. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais coller contre un corps musclé et chaud mais au lieu de sentir l'alcool coulait au fond de ma gorge, je sentis une langue. Et quelle langue ! Mon dieu ! Ensuite je n'ai plus aucun souvenir ce qui monte à ma gueulante.

Je venais de me réveiller dans un lit avec un mec. Pour l'instant ça va. Mais le mec en question est Lorcan. Lorcan, le mec qui m'évite comme la peste et dont je suis complétement niaise. Achevez-moi !

Calme Myla ! Faisons le topo ! Tu ai dans une chambre, plus précisément dans un lit avec Lorcan, gars sur qui tu craque et frère jumeau de ta meilleur amie. Tu es nue et collé contre son torse. Que faire ? Lui gueuler dans les oreilles ? Euh on va éviter. Le frapper ? Cela aussi on va éviter pour ne pas lui casser sa belle gueule d'ange. L'embrasser ? Non j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts. Attendre qu'il se réveille ? Définitivement non, trop long et j'ai autre chose à faire cette journée. Bon ok j'ai rien à faire mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Le secouer ? Bonne solution, je vais faire cela.

J'applique ce que ma raison à choisit. J'ai peur mais je l'applique.

Lorcan réveille-toi ! dis-je en le secouant

Mummm répondit-il en se retournant ce qui souleva la couette. Je pu apercevoir le haut de ses fesses. Il avait un dos musclé comme il faut.

Scamander bouge des fesses tous de suite. On doit parlé Sérieusement dis-je en appuyant sur le Sérieusement.

Myla ? Dit-il en levant sa tête vers moi. Il est trop mignon avec sa bouille du matin. J'ai envie de l'em... Clac ! Myla réveille-toi, tu es pas ici pour lui sauter dessus, tu l'as déjà fait bon dieu. Tu es là pour lui parler, par lui sauter dessus comme une sauvageonne. Je déteste vraiment quand ma voie qui se dit raison, m'inculte ce que je dois faire. Bref répond lui car il attend une réponse. Oui oui je le fais.

Oui c'est moi. On a parlé de comment on a bien pu en arriver là.

Oui tu as raison. Alors ? Dit-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Je me rappelle de rien à part que je dansais sur le bar et que tout d'un coup, je me suis sentie collé à un torse avec une langue dans ma bouche. Je suppose que ta langue dans ma bouche était la tienne.

Oui c'était bien la mienne. Euh... Comment te dire ? Je pense que je vais commencé par le début, ça serai bien. Je ne te hais pas comme tu peux le croire. Je suis comment dire intimidé par toi. Oui c'est difficile à croire mais bon, c'est la vérité. Tu génère un truc autour de toi. Je n'osais pas te parler. Puis en plus j'étais en couple. Non je ne le suis plus, j'ai découvert qui elle était vraiment. Bref, ce soir, j'ai voulu te connaître mais tu m'évitais pour je ne sais quelle raison. Donc dès que je t'ai vu sur bar, j'en ai profité pour te parler. Mais on va dire que la situation a un peu dérapé. Tu me plait Myla, tu m'attire inexorablement. Donc la situation a dérapé ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve nue tous les deux dans ce lit. Mais je ne veux pas que tu es une vision salaud de moi. Je veux apprendre à te connaître pour envisager une amitié voir plus. Oui j'ai envie de plus car tu m'attire, il y a quelque chose en toi qui me plait a part ton physique et ton look. Mais je veux pas te faire peur, si tu veux rien je comprendrai mais je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaître et ensuite on avisera. Mais je veux...

Je le coupais en l'embrassant. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur. Je déplaçais mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que lui placé les siennes dans mon dos pour me coller à lui. Notre baiser était passionné, chaotique. On aurait dit qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, on se sépara. Je posait mon front contre le sien et lui souffla :

On t'a déjà dit que tu parlais trop ? Demandais-je avant de l'embrasser. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de ça. Ma nouvelle drogue !

**Fin**

* * *

**Yoo yoo !**

**Me revoilà pour vous jouez un mauvais tour = Ook je sors**

**Ahh non avant deux petits notes :**

**- Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**- Et le chapitre 22 des VAO arrive, je fais tout pour :)**

**Sur ceux Gros bisous et je me casse =D**


End file.
